


Random Supernatural Texts

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fun, Love, Texting, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This includes daily texts between an Original Female Character and the boys of Supernatural.<br/>This is random and just for fun.<br/>WARNING: This is literally just because I am bored. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

I had just met them days ago after they randomly saved my life from a 'demon' or so they said. I don't care. They were hot. I had managed to steal their phone numbers. Oh please, it didn't take much. All I had to do was steal Dean's while he was, erm, occupied and then surf the contacts. They have loads of different phones. This is going to be  _so much_ fun.

Day 1

*Texting Dean's phone*

Me: Hello, I am contacting this number to confirm your order?

Dean: *No reply*

Me: Hello? Excuse me, I need to confirm your order before I can deliver the pies.

Dean: _Pies_? What kind of pies? How many pies?

Me: You ordered 99,000 pies, sir. Are you Mr. Dean Winchester?

Dean: No, of course not, but I definitely ordered pies. Now, what do I need to confirm?

Me: You're not Dean Winchester?

Dean: No, but I am related to Dean. Now where are you? Where are the pies?

Me: Lol, sir you've been pranked. Totally owned you!

Dean: Excuse me?

Me: You've been pranked.

Dean: Seriously? No pies?

Me: Haha, no sorry.

Dean: Fuck you.

Me: God dude I'm sorry. I didn't realize you cared about pies so much.

Dean:  _Pies_ are beautiful.  _Pies_ deserve respect.  _Respect_ the pies!

Me: Um, okay...

Dean: Who are you?

Me: You don't remember me?

Dean: No...um, I remember you. You're, uh, Vanessa? (That's my most recent.)

Me: Dude you're sick.

Dean: I have to go. Uh, busy with a...job. Hunt. Whatever. Bye.

Me: Ttyl.

Dean: Huh? Nevermind. Bye.

000

Day 1

*Texting Sam's phone*

Me: Hello babyyyy.

Sam: Who's this?

Me: Did you know that 11% of all people are left handed?!

Sam: No I didn't, but did  _you_ know that 8% of all people have an extra rib?!

Me: No way!

Sam: Yes way. Look it up.

Me: Well, did  _you_ know that reindeer like bananas?

Sam: No way.

Me: Look it up, nerd.

Sam: I hate it when people call me a nerd. *Frowny face*

Me: Why did you type that?

Sam: Type what?

Me: *Frowny face*? You could just do a frowny face.

Sam: 'Do' a frowny face? Like?

Me: Look it up, nerd. Jk jk, like this -> :(

Sam: ..(

Me: No, no, no. There's a separate button for eyes. -> :

Sam: Um, this is too difficult and I am terribly busy. My brother needs his ass saved once again.

Me: Your brother?

Sam: Um, yes, erm, De-Danny. Danny. 

Me: Dean Winchester?

Sam: How'd you know?

Me: Ttyl.

Sam: Huh?

Me: Talk to you later.

Sam: Why?

Me: Because you wanna know how I know your brother, Sam.

Sam: Or I could just hunt you down.

Me: You wouldn't do that and you know it.

Sam: *No response*

000

Day 1

*Texting Castiel's phone*

Phone Server: _I'm sorry the phone you are trying to reach is currently out of minutes. Please attempt again later_.

I better leave them alone for today. Can't wait to prank them all over again tomorrow. ^_^


	2. Day 2

Day 2

*Texting Dean's phone*

Me: Hello, I am contacting you to confirm your order of pies?

Dean: I didn't remove these texts you know. I know this is a 'prank'.

Me: Aww. You're no fun.

Dean: Good, don't contact me again.

Me: Now you're being mean.

Dean: Do I even know you?

Me: Yes. I already told you that.

Dean: I don't remember giving my phone number to anyone.

Me: Well, you need to watch your pockets.

Dean: You _stole_ my phone from my pockets? How the hell did you do that?!

Me: You're easy when you're drunk.

Dean: I never am drunk.

Me: Oh, yes you are. Drunk on love you could say.

Dean: Oh yeah. Wait-I what with you?

Me: No, not with me. Please, I am smarter than that.

Dean: *No response*

Me: Aww, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?

Dean: *No response*

Me: Dean, I'm sorry...I realize that might have hurt you..don't know why it would though. You've never seemed to care.

Dean: No. My feelings are not hurt. I was on a hunt.

Me: A hunt? Oh, you hunt? ;)

Dean: Yes.

Me: What's the biggest you've gotten? I once shot a 12-point.

Dean: A what?

Me: Nothing, I'll explain when we see each other.

Dean: S-See each other?

Me: Yes.

Dean: I will be _seeing_ you?

Me: Yes, of course.

Dean: Good luck finding me.

Me: Challenge accepted.

Dean: *No responses*

000

Day 2

*Texting Sam's phone*

Me: Hello, I have some interesting facts for you, Sam!

Sam: Hit me up, random person.

Me: Did you know that your brother is a douche?

Sam: _Yes_! I did know that.

Me: And did you know that he doesn't believe I can find you?

Sam: Yes, I did kn-wait what?

Me: I'm going to find you guys!

Sam: You can't do that, y-you don't understand.

Me: Yes, I can. I will.

Sam: Why? We're dangerous, and we're strangers.

Me: So? I'm alone, and you guys saved my life. I owe you.

Sam: Well repay us by staying away from us and staying safe.

Me: Why? I _want_ to know you guys! I want to be your friend.

Sam: What did we save you from?

Me: Um, well what you guys said it was is very different than what it really was.

Sam: What do _you_ think it was?

Me: It was an experiment gone wrong.

Sam: See? That's why you can't be with us.

Me: What? Why not?

Sam: I have to go.

Me: Sam, no, you have to explain this to me!

Sam: *No responses*

000

Day 2

*Texting Castiel's phone*

Me: Hello.

*My phone rings*

Me: Hello?

Castiel: Hello.

Me: I'm sorry...I just texted your number didn't I? Oops, wrong number sir.

Castiel: Okay.

Me: H-Have a nice day.

Castiel: *Hung up*

Well, what an eventful day. I have no life. -_- Looks like I'll be hunting them down after all. Thank god for phone trackers.

 


	3. Day 3

Day 3

*Texting Deans phone*

Me: Hey!

Dean: *no response*

Me: Hey!

Dean: *no response*

Me: Answer me you bag of dicks!

Dean: What?

Me: Hey!

Dean: Hi.

Me: Was that burger good?

Dean: What burger?

Me: The one you just finished eating, silly.

Dean: Where are you?

Dean walked out of the diner, I sunk into my front seat. He approached and yanked open the passenger door. He climbed in and then slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Be easy on my baby!"

"You're stalking us?" He said, turning to face me. His eyes...so pretty.

"I am a professional, sir."

"No, we're professionals. You, you're, well you're just creepy!" His eyes lit up, he was angry and it was kind of cute.

"Professionals? Please, you drive an Impala."

" _What_ did you just say about my  _baby_?" He was furious, I giggled.

"See, how does it feel when someone attacks your car?!" I laughed, he was still confused, and obviously very upset.

"You stay the hell away from us." He said firmly, as he opened the door and climbed out. At least he closed the door softly. He walked back into the diner and sat back down across from Sam.

I watched them. Sam had a large salad, Dean had a milkshake and a bacon cheeseburger. Then, someone just appeared in my passenger seat. Like, the door didn't open. He just, appeared.

" _Shit!_ " I screamed and threw my hands up over my eyes. I was terrified. The man looked familiar.

"You need to leave them alone." He said, and I removed one hand the look at him with wide eyes.

"Castiel?"

"Yes."

"How did you-?"

"Leave them alone."

And just like that, he was gone. I stared at the empty seat. I must've been hallucinating. He couldn't have-? But he did. How?

I watched the boys leave the diner and climb into the Impala.

I wasn't backing down yet, and I started my car and followed them. 


End file.
